date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sky-Dragoon-Twilight/What kind of Spirit is Phantom?
After many mystery throughout the series, the double digit volumes began to slowly unmask the mystery behind who the mysterious character only know as Phantom is. Volume 10, we learned that Phantom is a young girl with long hair. Volume 11, we fully confirmed Shido has some connection to Phantom and showed up at the beginning before Shido woke up and saw Reine, and she made some kinda mistake with him she regrets. Volume 12 however gave us two major reveals. The first is she prety much confirmed all the Spirits were once Humans and that she gave each of them a Sephira Crystal, although its unknown if she or Westcott (going by how we learned he was captured by the DEM in the past) were why their memories are gone. What's more shocking is when she saved Shido she did so by using Spirt Power. In other words, we learned Phantom is a Spirit herself. That just leaves the question, what kind of Spirit could Phantom be? We don't know enough details to tell if she's a unique Spirit or one representing the 2nd or 6th Sephirot circles. Ability wise she's only created a wall of Spirit power and weakened Shido's, also that cloak she wears seems to be created by her powers due to how fast she was able to bring it back up after Origami managed to take it down and reveal her gender. Some people still aren't fully sure Phantom could be a spirit, but I'd like to point this out. My friend SageM mentioned Phantom could be drawing from the Sephira Crystals she still has, but what feels wrong about this to me is not only may she not have any left, but if this was the case... why hasn't Westcott done it already? Before this Volume he had the Second Spirit so he had a living subject that had a Sephira Crystal he could draw from, or even have Ellen outright kill to take it away. However he hasn't show anything of the sort, and the Weapon meant to kill Shido was tailored to only kill him so it was made to kill someone who had the power of 8 spirits (9 if both Yamai sisters have separate spirit power) so drawing power from the Crystals would likely not be enough. As such, I think its pretty much confirmed Phantom is a Spirit. All the characters kept stating she was and I think Tachibana had her use her Spirit power to pretty much confirm she is one. Even how she took Rinne's form in Volume 11 kinda seems like foreshadowing now as Rinne was basically bodiless spirit power that managed to take a physical form with Phantom being responsible somehow. So now we have to ask... what kinda Spirit Phantom is? Well for my honest opinion I feel there's one Sephirot circle that fits very well with Phantom: the 2nd circle, otherwise known as the Chokmah circle. My reasons I feel Phantom is the spirit who represents this circle is because of what Phantom knows but no one else, possibly even Westcott is in the dark about. The Chokmah circle is the circle representing Wisdom and so far each spirit I've seen so far represents their circle's trait, like how Yoshino shows mercy by not fighting. Even more I think the pillars can be used to help explain some things here, the two pillars are the Pillar of Sevirty and the Pillar of Mercy which are the traits of Yoshino and Kotori's circles. The Spirits who's circles are on the Pillar fo Severity are more wild and outgoing as shown with Kotori's powers making her battle hungry, the Yamai twins because of how crazy their contests to decide who'd be the true Yamai were and Kurumi because... well because she's Kurumi, nuff said. The Spirits on the Pillar of Mercy are more reserved and keep to themselves as Yoshino's very scared and has Yoshino talk for her often, and Natsumi is scared of the world and even know isn't comfortable with it, if Phantom were to be the Spirit who represents the second circle this would fit as she's secretive and wise taking every action as carefully as she can but will act more openly if she has to. As for powers, going by the little I've seen far my best guess is what most fans have been assuming her powers are based off of. The spirits have their own elements as part of their powers, and only Tohka's is the one no one's fully sure on (it's either Earth due to how Sandalphon is called or Heart because it looks like there's no element), for the second Spirit most people believe that since Kurumi's powers are based on time, the Spirit representing the second circle has powers based on space. That cloak itself could be a manipulation of the space around her, and that lets her distort her voice and hide her image but not enough to avoid people knowing what she looks like and having an idea on what her voice might be sounded yet still being unsure. The wall fo spirit energy could just be a normal spirit power like spacequakes, but one could say that she altered the space where the beam would hit so it couldn't hit Shido. Weakning Shido's power, I bet in a way that's similar as Shido was overheating like he had too little space for the spirit power, so she could have enclosed the spirit power or expanded the room Shido had briefly so they could help him. Now this is at most only a guess and a theory on who Phantom could be, we really know she is a Spirit right now. Even some info I've found is best taken with a grain of salt, such as that Phantom's hair color is silver, because I haven't managed to find anything in the light novels that's confirmed such info. However it seems likely that we've come to the point of the story where due to the number of spirits left getting smaller and smaller that Phantom's time being hidden and unknown is over and Tachibana is slowly revealing the truth about her piece by piece. Hopefully we'll also learn how she's connected to Shido too. So what do you think Phantom's Spirit powers are based on? Do you think she's either the Spirit who represents the 2nd or 6th Sephirot circles? Is she possibly representing one of the two extra circles I mentioned in my one blog? Please leave an comment and feel free to tell me your ideas. Category:Blog posts